Being Human
by A Rose In Spring
Summary: My life began with a bubble. Well, at least that's my first recollection of being alive. Alexis Maria Wolfe has never questioned her place in the world. But after hearing a disturbing coversation, she has to discover what she truly is before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

**Being Human**

_"My life began with a bubble. Well, at least that's my first recollection of being alive..." _Alexis Maria Wolfe has never questioned her place in the world, cut off from any other social contacts. While other children recieved their first Pokemon, she was busy studying. But all that changes when Alexis overhears a sinister conversation with her parents and an unknown leader. Now, Alexis has to discover what her "powers" are... before it's too late.

Reviews always welcome!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

My life began with a bubble. Well, at least that's my first recollection of being alive. Then came another one, and another. They all floated to the top of my cell, my prison. My head tipped up so I could watch them float. The way they drifted so peacefully to the top of my cage made me long to follow them, to break free of the chains that anchored me to the bottom of the test tube that was my birthplace. Of course, I had no idea what the world was about. My world was made up of the laboratory I was created in, and the scientists who posed as my parents.

As I grew and developed, I was the perfect child. Considerate and quiet, I did not talk back, or speak out of turn. My "parents", Steven and Irma, loved me. They created me, right? So they had to love me? I was wrong.

Every night, I'd wait until my dad's footsteps disappeared, throw off my covers, and peek over the high windowsill in my bedroom to the forest beyond the yard. At night, I'd come alive, just to see the Pokemon in the forest. Oddly enough, I was never taught about Pokemon, though I would see countless trainers passing by my house every day. Instead, my mind was drilled by math, science, and music. It was torture, reading and writing for hours on end, when I knew perfectly well that other children my age were beginning their Pokemon journey.

I was eleven when I had had enough. One night, I crept out of my bed, as silent as an Espeon on the prowl. My inquisitive nature had gotten the better of me, and I wondered what my parents did when I was asleep. So, my bare feet led me down the large flight of stairs that was conveniently hidden out of sight toward my parent's lab. A sudden disturbance in the air made me freeze where I stood. I'd always had a strong connection with the air currents around me, allowing me to know exactly what my parents planned to do before they even did it. And now, it stopped me from entering the main room of the lab.

"-of course Master. Yes, her studies are going well." My spine chilled when I heard my father's voice. It was cold and devoid of emotion, more so than usual. The air currents in the room rushed over me, but yet I stood, fixated, wanting to hear more of the conversation that my parents were in.

"Enough small talk," someone snapped angrily, and I could feel my parents cower in the room. The voice wasn't deep, nor was it burly, and yet I was terrified. There was an odd aura in the room, as if a dark presence was overshadowing the house I had lived in for my entire life. "Tell me. Does Alexis know?"

_Know what?_ I silently asked myself, daring to creep toward the room further.

"No." Now my mother was speaking. I took a deep breath, but the oxygen rushing to my lungs didn't leave as I held my breath. Sure, she hadn't been the greatest mother, more willing to spend her days messing around with her hair than me, but she was the only mother I knew. I didn't want her to become the dark mother I had read about in terrifying tales. I didn't want her to become an evil step-mother.

"Good, good." Now the voice sounded greedy; I could easily imagine a tall, shadowed man rubbing thick hands that looked like they could slap me half to death; I shuddered involuntarily, but forced myself to listen on to my so called "parents". "Make sure she doesn't learn about her powers. She's the key part in my plan." A soft beep in the other room, and the coldness that had been emanating from the room disappeared.

I staggered back to my bedroom. I'd always known I was different from the rest of the world, but now I was the key in a sinister plot? The thought was overwhelming. And what about these so called "powers." Did they have anything to do with the fact that my parents had never allowed me to have friends, or to even venture beyond our property? A sudden rush of hate ran through me. Anger, betrayal, confusion, it was all there, directed at me. Why did I have to be born in a lab? Why did I have these "powers"? Why, why, why?

That's when I knew I had to escape my prison. I threw on my favorite outfit, a pretty green and black collared shirt coupled with a white miniskirt with some black shorts thrown underneath. My mother- I hated to use the word, yet I had no other way to describe her- had bought me the miniskirt, but, being me, had quickly added my shorts underneath. There was no way I'd be caught wearing a skirt that short.

Pulling on my fingerless gloves, I added my favorite red barrettes to my hair, one on each side, to keep the strands of my annoyingly plain brown hair out of my face. I never really wondered why my hair was brown, when both my parents' hair was black, but then again, that wouldn't be the first secret they've kept from me.

Finally adding the finishing touches to my run away letter, I stood for a moment in the doorway, fully packed bag slung over my shoulder and across my torso. My left hand was gripping the strap, and my right rested by my side. I was leaving… leaving for good. My letter rested neatly on my bed, and there was a small ring that my father had bought me when I was five. I thought that I would feel regret in the pit of my stomach, but no guilt washed over me. Only excitement yawned in my stomach, gnawing at my stomach. (Although that could have been because I hadn't eaten yet.) I turned and walked away. I didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Being Human**

_"My life began with a bubble. Well, at least that's my first recollection of being alive..." _Alexis Maria Wolfe has never questioned her place in the world, cut off from any other social contacts. While other children recieved their first Pokemon, she was busy studying. But all that changes when Alexis overhears a sinister conversation with her parents and an unknown leader. Now, Alexis has to discover what her "powers" are... before it's too late.

Reviews always welcome!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon again. I ain't that brilliant.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The rising sun peeked over the tree tops, shedding light on the small, cozy town in front of me. I was set on a small, gentle hill with steady sloping sides that were tall enough for me to see the entire town of Littleroot, yet small enough to make my journey down more comfortable. The entire village of Littleroot welcomed me with silence, and for that I was glad; I wanted no questions about where I came from.

Several other small hills dotted the landscape, causing long shadows as the sun began to rise up in the sky. Soon, the entire village was bathed in the golden light, and I paused in my travels to admire the golden windswept fields of grass that Littleroot had. _I can't believe that I managed to make it this far,_ I mused, depositing my bag on the ground. It landed with a soft _thud_ and I winced as I stooped down to open it. I had valuables in there, which, after thinking about it, wasn't such a great choice for my travels.

"There we go," I murmured as I dragged out another can of green beans. I glanced at it distastefully but broke the seal nonetheless. It was the only food of my former home that I was able to store in my bag without creating a large mess. I wondered why my parents chose to do that. I refused to believe that it was because they didn't want me running away.

As I popped the bland green beans into my mouth, my teeth ground the fragile beans in search for meat. I swallowed, imagining that I was in fact eating a large steak with the whole nine yards. Barbeque sauce, pepper, everything. I must've been daydreaming too far away, and drooling at the same time, because I was oh so _rudely_ interrupted by a boy with a mop of yellow hair.

"What are you staring at, and why is there a puddle of water by your bag?"

Latios, that voice was annoying! Just at the sound of it made me want to clap my hands to my ear and scream my head off. I was near close to doing that, but unfortunately, my sensibility kicked in, and I only smiled wryly at him. However, my thoughts were nothing like my expression. _Why did he have to interrupt me now?_ I thought furiously. "I'm just… er… daydreaming."

"Why're you daydreaming?" he asked, jerking his head in a way that he _thought_ was incredibly aloof and cool, making his yellow… _mop_ of hair sway. Being of high birth, snorting was definitely beneath me- what the heck. I snorted. The way he thought he was the coolest made me want to tear my hair out.

"That's none of your business," I replied coolly, turning away from him. I reached for the half-empty can of beans to return to my bag, but I was insolently turned around by his hand on my shoulder. Inside, I seethed. He dared touch me? I was always taught to respect others personal space, but apparently, my parents' ideas weren't shared by others. I wanted to brush off every last particle of his very being off of my clothes, but I refrained from doing so, though my fingers twitched.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" His voice was higher and sharper, as if he hated being scorned by anyone. But, honestly, what was I to say? _Oh yes! I'm going to mindlessly kiss the ground you walk on and shower you with praise,_ I thought sarcastically, wrenching my shoulder from his grasp. It was a breath of fresh air that I was finally allowed to speak my mind, or rather, having my mind speak for me. The only problem was that no one could hear me. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

_Obviously someone who has some anger issues._ "No."

He flipped his hair in a way that both infuriated me and oddly aroused my curiosity. I could practically hear the fan girls in the background shriek, and faint to the ground, their equally dull friends picking them up so as to not have competition when competing for this… _idiot's_ heart. I'd never been one to swoon, and, frankly, I found the girls' behavior disgusting. Why should they grovel like Poocheyena when taunted with meat over some guy that wasn't even that cute? "My name is Jason, and I'm a two time Grand Festival winner. I'm also a winner with the ladies."

_Did he expect me to grovel? What does he think I am? An overexcited fan girl?_ "Is that supposed to impress me?"

Jason's face was as red as a tomato as I calmly looked up at him. A vessel clearly throbbed in his forehead, and I cracked a grin at his expression. Who knew that teasing people could be so fun. Is this what my parents hid from me? "I suppose that you don't even have a Pokemon," he said tautly after a while. I suppose he couldn't think of a proper response.

"Actually, no. But I can't really be blamed for that." I was proud that my voice didn't even waver. "What about you?"

If I had looked closer at him, I would have seen the small trace of smirk that was on his face. Or the glint that suddenly formed in his light hazel eyes. Or even the twitching of his fingers that I could tell just _itched_ to reach for his Pokeballs. "I thought you'd never ask," he muttered beneath his breath. I snorted again- the day was just _filled_ with surprises- but I looked on, waiting almost breathlessly for the Pokemon to appear.

"Go, Dragonair!" _A Dragonair!_ I loved Dragonair. Their lithe, long blue body and small wings always enraptured me. My room- my _old_ room- was covered in Dragonair models, plushies, even journals. Every time a trainer would pass by my house- my _old_ house, I never got used to saying that- I would always try to see if they had a Dragonair out. I'd only ever seen one clearly, and its beauty and prowess made me float on air for the entire day. My father asked me what was different, and I said that I had seen beauty in its truest form.

The lithe Dragon Element Pokemon emerged with a loud cry, its body twisting into many intricate designs, making my eyes dance as I tried in vain to follow its rapid movements. No sooner than my eyes would dart to one place, then the Pokemon would soar to another patch of sky, and so on and so forth. Jason saw my adoration, and beamed. Perhaps he wasn't that bad….

"Oh, she's beautiful," I breathed excitedly, my heart thumping. Of course, by that time it was too late to take back my words, and I swallowed nervously. I had allowed too much emotion out, and now I tentatively looked toward Jason. He was beaming at Dragonair, and I let out the breath I was holding. He hadn't seen my temporary outburst.

"Yeah. Ari has been with me every since I started my Pokemon journey," he proclaimed proudly, much like an overzealous father showing off his favorite daughter. Despite my pessimistic attitude, I grinned, a smile worthy of Jason's large smile. It was hard not to smile at the sight of the Pokemon and trainer. Their light shone brightly when they were together, much larger than it had when Jason had been without his friend.

"I'm guessing Ari is your Dragonair?"

Jason grinned sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess I shoulda mentioned that."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that would have helped."

Jason's hazel eyes flared up again. I found myself staring into them as he spoke in heated tones, "Hey! There's no reason to be nasty about it." I tossed my hair arrogantly. Why not speak his language while I was speaking to him?

"I suppose," I replied rather haughtily. I admit, I was proud of my haughtiness. I hadn't been raised this way, and I'll admit that it was invigorating that I could speak my mind without being caught.

He made a small disparaging noise in his throat and turned away. Ari on the other hand looked at me curiously. She let out a small cry and snaked toward me, large eyes trusting. I grinned at her, and reached out to stroke her long neck. My fingers were inches from her when Jason interrupted me. "_What_ are you doing? Ari isn't very good around strangers!"

I, suddenly frightened, pulled back my hand quickly. Jason rushed to his Pokemon, stroking her gently, murmuring some silent words that I could not pick up. But I could imagine what he was saying. I suddenly felt all alone, and hugged myself in an effort to comfort myself. It didn't work. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"You should be," Jason snapped, grabbing Ari's Pokeball from his belt, and returning her to it in a quick flash of white light. "Ari could have really hurt you!"

I snapped my head up so quickly that there was a soft crack heard. He cared about me? "I didn't know I meant so much to you," I replied awkwardly.

Jason's pale cheeks flushed, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell that he was embarrassed. "Well- er- I don't. I just… um…." He trailed off, letting me fill in the blanks.

"Oh."

There was an awkward moment of silence as I twiddled my thumbs. Jason was busy looking off in another direction. My heart felt unnaturally loud against my chest, and I felt my pulse throbbing in my neck. _Is this love?_ I wondered dimly before Jason burst out, "If you want, I could help you get your first Pokemon!"

Startled, I replied shakily, "That's very kind of you but-"

I was interrupted by Jason's hand waving in my face. It seems like that happened a lot. "Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer!" he said cheerfully, taking my hand and pulling me up quickly. My spine chilled in a comforting way as our hands made contact, and I was left stammering incoherently as I was dragged, none too gently I might add, by the hand toward a large house at the edge of the town. Was that the laboratory or was it Jason's house? Either way, I was about to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry about the short length. -- I just don't have enough muse to make it (or writing talent) longer, so you'll just have to settle for this horrible mess of words. Oh, and heads up alert: I may not update Being Human every single day, with school, swimming, and extra credit projects (which by the way, are draining me like nothing else). However, I **will** be updating every week or other week, so don't worry about this story! It will live on!

I'd like to thank Galbinus-Rayquaza, theAmazingIronCook, and Foxyjosh for reviewing. You are all deserving of better trash- er, writing than this.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Chris, who helped me elaborate on the rough outline of the plot. You rock!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to go over this again? Fine... I don't own Pokemon. Happy?

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE 

I was suddenly missing my old home as I walked awkwardly beside Jason. Both fortunately and unfortunately for me, Jason was too busy talking to notice my uncomfortable silence. "My personal favorite Pokemon is Mudkip, you know, being a person who likes the water and stuff, but Torchic isn't a bad choice either. I mean, you might have some trouble when you face the first gym leader, Roxanne, because she uses Rock and Ground type Pokemon. But, if you get your badge, you'll be great against the second Gym leader, Brawly, since he uses Fighting type, and Torchic later learns Peck. Treecko is also a great choice. It has the advantage over Roxanne, and with Giga Drain, it's really handy…." He babbled on and on about the three starter Pokemon. I started thinking that if he continued on talking it, I'd just pick the one he was weak against _just_ to annoy him. When did this boy take a breath?!

Jason finally paused to take a breath, and I seized the chance to initiate a two sided conversation, instead of his rambling one sided conversation. "Do you think that Professor… um…." I groped through my mind for the Professor's last name. I had heard it once, so it hadn't sunk in fully into my brain. Jason came to my rescue.

"Birch."

I glanced gratefully at him for a moment, and continued, "Yeah, Professor Birch, will have any Pokemon for me? After all, from what you said," (I remembered what he said?) "there aren't a lot of new trainers now."

Jason nodded enthusiastically. "Of course he does. I mean, he may not have the three starter Pokemon, but I'm sure he has plenty of other Pokemon that you can have. Oh, like that Bagon I wanted! Or maybe that Oddish! Or maybe-" His voice went on and on and on. I winced; looked like my spotlight was on him again.

Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. The air currents suddenly became cluttered and overbearing. It looked like we had company.

Fear, anger, and a bit of regret overwhelmed me. Now that I had been given the time to think, I was suddenly wondering if my parents had actually been looking out for me. But how could I explain the dark presence in the room? I had always trusted my instincts, like that time I just managed to save myself from sliding on the recently greased stairs when I was eight. I had known- just known- that the grease was there, so I stepped lightly. Or that time when I was ten, when my mother told me that I wasn't going to get my Pokemon. I'd gotten a terrible stomachache the night before, and had a distinct feeling of disappointment.

Jason, on the other hand, kept on walking and talking, and after a moment, I followed him, albeit reluctantly. Now, though, my relaxed walk was gone; in its place was a purposeful, wary stride that allowed me to keep up with Jason's longer legs. I was determined not to let him out of my sight. I had no Pokemon, no experience, and no chance against any wild Pokemon or other trainer. I needed some help, though I loathed admitting it.

"Ya see," he continued chattering, not at all disturbed by the other presence that I could feel following our moves, "Professor Birch's son, Brendan, helps him out. Good kid, even if he is older than me. He has a Swampert too, and when I was little, I wanted to be just like him." Here, Jason gave a loud laugh that made me want to smack him silly. How could he not feel it? "But then I met Dratini, and then decided I'd be my own person. But we do share the same starter."

"That's great." _Will my compliments shut you up?_

Jason smiled, and, much to my displeasure, continued, "Last year, when I visited Brendan, I saw that he was with some girl. She had a red bandanna on her head, and it looked like they were dating." He put on a disgusted face, and imitated the "couple", using a deeper voice for Brendan, and a higher voice for his "girlfriend."

"Wow Brendan! I can't believe how well Mimi is doing!" Jason exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "It looks like you're ready to take on the Grand Festival." He quickly darted to the opposite patch of dirt.

"Yeah. I only hope that I'll do okay. I mean, look at you, Ma-mfffgm!"

I clapped my hand onto his mouth as the presence became stronger. It was almost overwhelming, and my grip tightened on his mouth, hoping that this would keep him quiet. Despite it being as quiet as a Rattata, Jason still squirmed. Frustrated, I leaned down and hissed between clenched teeth, "Listen!"

There was a soft rustling in the bushes opposite of us. What ever was coming, it was definitely larger than normal. I let my hand drop, freeing Jason's mouth. He jerked out of my grip, and grabbed a Pokeball. Even though I had been born into a world without Pokemon, I knew that a Coordinator stood no chance against a seasoned trainer. After all, the coordinating world was hindered by the stereotypes that the trainers set for the coordinators.

"Who's there?" Jason demanded, and I silently cursed. _What in Latios's name is he doing? Is he just looking for trouble?_ "Answer me, or I'll call out Ari!"

"Whoa there!" the person called out, emerging from the bushes, his hands raised in a surrender position. "I only wanted to talk!" As the figure finally stepped out of the shadows, I could easily see him.

He had dark brown hair, slightly darker than my own, and small sideburns that ended up in a small beard. He was a large, fit man, but he was dressed casually, in khaki shorts and a dark blue shirt. Draped over this shirt was a long professor's coat, and I mentally kicked myself. This must be Professor Birch.

Clearly, Jason felt the same way I did. He returned Ari's Pokeball to his belt and sheepishly grinned. "Sorry Professor. I didn't see you there."

The professor casually glanced up and down Jason, and then did the same to me. "I see you haven't changed Jason. Though now you have a traveling groupie," he said, peering at me. I instinctively bristled, and opened my mouth to reply, but Jason beat me to the punch. I suppose having a big mouth paid off.

"Oh, she's not a groupie. I just found her on the edge of town. She doesn't have a Pokemon yet, so I was wondering if you could give her one."

Professor Birch stared at me. I stared back. "I see. So, what's her name?"

Jason froze, with the Stantler-in-headlights stare. I broke my staring contest with the Professor to roll my eyes. He had never asked for my name. "Er…." This time, I came to his rescue.

"My name is Alexis," I said clearly, proffering her hand for him to shake. The Professor took it, and we shared a quick handshake. "I'd really like to get a Pokemon, despite being eleven, instead of ten."

The professor smiled suddenly. I could sense his excitement. Did he feel this way every time someone came to his lab to get a new Pokemon? "Of course you can Alexis! Come, follow me!" He turned into the forest, and gestured to follow him. I turned to look at Jason, who shrugged noncommittally and followed him. I took a deep breath and left the well beaten path to pursue the road less traveled.

- - -

Professor Birch's lab was filled with many assistants that bustled around several impressive-looking machines. I couldn't stop looking, and wished dearly that I had six eyes so I could take in everything at once. There were many glittering buttons, and my finger twitched. It seemed like I had gotten a new quirk from my new travels, I thought wryly. Finger twitching.

The professor took a sharp right turn, to an open, but empty, lab. I followed reluctantly, while Jason followed Professor Birch faithfully. I suppose being anti-social for your entire life made you very wary.

"This," Professor Birch made a sweeping motion with his right hand, "is the Pokemon Lab. Every time my son, Brendan, catches a new Pokemon, he comes back here, and gives it to me so I can study their behavior. Now, these Pokemon have already been caught and researched, so you can take any one of them." He directed the last sentence toward me, and I tentatively reached out to take one.

Throwing it out, I held my breath, wishing for a good Pokemon. "Sloooooooooowpooooooooke." I slapped my hand to my forehead. Not exactly what I had in mind. I quickly returned it, and its slow introduction muted as I returned the Pokeball to its place.

"What about this one?" I murmured, taking it and throwing it out.

"Rattata!" Never mind.

I reached for another one. A few moments later, I returned it again. _No,_ I thought impatiently. What if there was nothing here for me?

As I reached for another one, my fingers tensed and jolted so quickly I thought I imagined it. I would have gone through this thought, if not for the jolt shuddering through my body and ended at my toes. _This one,_ I thought gleefully.

"Go!" I shouted, and threw it out with an unnecessary force, almost like I had been doing that for years. A white light materialized, and for a moment, the light was so blinding, I had to shut my eyes to wait for it to subside. When I opened them, I saw flashes and stars, but I focused on the Pokemon at my feet.

Its light amethyst eyes looked up cutely at me, its light crimson fur gleaming healthily in the lab lights. Six tails waved in the air, and it let out a sharp cry. "_Vulpix!_" I grinned and stooped down to pick it up. It retaliated with a sharp bite to my right hand. I yelped and leaped back, holding my hand.

Professor Birch gave a rueful chuckle. "That one will definitely be a handful. Are you sure you don't want that Slowpoke you had-"

"No!" I shouted, and then amended, "I mean, Vulpix will be perfect." But the professor still looked a little doubtful. "I'll be fine, Professor. I'm sure Vulpix and I will get along great." I faked a large smile, and held out my Pokeball to return it. After a few moments of struggling, Vulpix reluctantly remained in its Pokeball.

"Well… alright, but-" Professor Birch started, but I had already ran out the door, shouting a loud thank you and dragging Jason along with me. As I ran out of the lab, dragging Jason by the arm, I quickly sped toward the fields hoping that Professor Birch wouldn't stop me. So caught up was I in running, I didn't feel the dark currents in the air as a shadow flitted beside us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait. What was it? A day? Wow, is that long! (If you can't tell, I'm using my rarely seen but dreamed about sarcasm.) Anyway, here's the fourth chapter in Being Human, and I must say, this is one of my better chapters, possibly my favorite one out of them all. Chris- whom I mentioned before- called it "genius" but friends are obligated to say that. Nevertheless, I still like this chapter the best, so enjoy my terrible writing!

**Disclaimer: **Do you enjoy my suffering? Very well, if it'll make you happy. (and review) I don't own Pokemon!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Stop dragging me with you Alexis!" Jason cried exasperatedly as my grip tightened as we- or rather, I dragging him- ran toward the nearby town of Oldale. I released him at his cry, though it was partially because he was slowing me down. After all, Jason had been traveling by himself for over two years, and being reluctant, he posed as a problem when he didn't want to go anywhere. "Thank you!" he cried gratefully, dropping to his knees and creating a large show of praising Arceus (what ever that is) that I had let him go. I rolled my eyes; coordinators. What were you going to do?

"Thank you Arceus, for letting that crazy girl let me go! I'm sorry that I ate Jenna's cookie when I was five, and I'm sorry that I stole Maria's Potion, and-"

"Would you stop that?" I snapped as Jason went on and on the _third_ time praising Arceus and Latios and Lugia for making me let him go. Annoyance clouded my senses and I couldn't feel the chill overcoming the open plain. "_Must_ you make a huge show of _everything?_ I thought that you would be better accustomed to such running, since you've been traveling for so long!"

Jason glared up at me- he was still bent on one knee- and replied tartly, "Well, if I had _known_ you were going to run off, I would have ran with you! Then maybe we could have gotten in Oldale Town by now!"

My eyes were incredulous, as was my reply. "So this is _my_ fault?!"

Jason paused to think, making a big show of touching his index finger to his chin. Then he turned, looked me square in the eye, and said, "Yeah. I think so."

I think my screech was heard from over a mile away. "_What?!_"

Jason's hand steadily dropped to his sides as my high pitched screech died away. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to the punch. (For once)

"How is this _my _fault?!"

"How isn't it? First you run into me, make me bring you to Professor Birch's lab to get your first Pokemon, and then you drag me all the way here! I'd call that your blame!"

"My blame? If I recall correctly, you're the one who ran into me and you're the one who suggested I follow you to Professor Birch's lab! So how are those my fault?"

"Oh, so you admit the last one!"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it!"

I sighed wearily. This was going no where. "Forget it," I muttered beneath my breath and turned to gaze at the windswept fields that held Pokemon. A tingle of excitement chilled my spine. Closing me eyes, I imagined what it would be like if I made it to the Elite Four of the Hoenn Region.

"_Ninetales, use Flamethrower!" I shouted confidently, throwing out my right hand. There was Vulpix, evolved into a beautiful Ninetales, darting this way and that to avoid the Skarmory's Fury Attacks. Finally able to get close enough, a brilliant beam of flames erupted from its mouth and scorched the Steel Pokemon. It let out a screech of pain before the flames stopped licking at its steel wings._

"Alexis?"

His voice jolted me out of my reverie, yet something was different. Instead of his annoying, arrogant, normal voice, it was high pitched with fear, and I whipped around, suddenly aware of the chills that the air currents pressed upon my face.

Jason was being held tightly by a masked man with the emblem 'I' with an odd green serpent/dragon snaked around it on his chest. One burly arm was clutching Jason to him, and he turned his head toward me. I must've squeaked, because the outline of his mouth on the mask turned slightly upward as he rasped, "So you're Alexis?" _How did he know my name?_

Every instinct in my body was screaming to run and save myself, and I was half-tempted to do it. But then, I realized that I would have a much better chance surviving in the Pokemon world with an experienced trainer, like Jason, so I firmly anchored my feet onto the ground, ignoring Jason's cries to "get out of here" and to "run and save yourself." Didn't he realize that if I had planned to do that, I'd already have done it?

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I said valiantly, or what would have been valiantly if my voice hadn't broken in between "maybe". "Who- who wants to know?"

The masked man didn't reply, only took a large step toward me. I stepped back equally as far away. "You've been a very bad girl, Alexis, running away from your parents like that." His voice was smooth and syrupy, and my eyes began to droop. Jason was already asleep, giving a big snore here and again. "You should have stayed home." Instinct told me that some Pokemon was doing Hypnosis on me, but for once, I wanted to forget instinct and just wanted to fade away. The last thing I remember was a sneering face, and the distinct feeling of fear and an inexplicable feeling of familiarity. Then, my world blacked out.

- - -

"Wake up." I groaned and turned over, ignoring the syrupy voice, eager to get back to my dream of being the Pokemon master.

"Wake up." There it was again. I groaned louder, as if in attempt to ward him off. _Latios, why can't he leave me alone?_ I thought irritably, as I flipped over once more.

"Wake up!" I jolted up quickly at the loud, annoyed voice that was so unlike the two preceding it, crashing my head against the cage's low ceiling. Yelling in pain and cradling my head, I glared heatedly at my captor. He was looking at me with glee in his brown eyes, as if I was a rare wild animal that he had finally captured. Needless to say, I was _angry_.

"Where am I?" I asked tensely, my heart beating relentlessly on my chest, despite my attempts to calm my fear. "Who are you?"

My captor waved off my questions with a small wave, turning away, as if I was some small pest that he didn't want to deal with anymore. "Those are of no concern to you. You have no _idea_ what you are, so why should I waste such precious information on you?"

What _I am? What does he mean?_ I asked myself quietly. The ceiling of my cage was too small for me to fully stand up, or even kneel, so I crawled toward the opening. It looked like I was in a dimly lit warehouse on the bay, seeing as there was a Wingull perched on the crate that my cage was held on. The white bird stared at me and squawked loudly, startling me and making my head burst open once more as I jumped.

_Are you mocking me?_ I glared at its retreating form as I rubbed my aching head. Suddenly, my left hand, the one I had left on the cage floor, brushed against something- or some_one_- and I, for the third time in a row, leaped up in shock and hit my head once more on the cage ceiling. Tears watered in my eyes, and I roughly brushed them away. Taking a deep breath- I seemed to be doing that a lot lately- I called out, "Who's there?"

"What are you in for?" came the sullen reply. I shifted my position so I could stare comfortably at the other occupant of this cage. The person moved toward the light, crawling feebly, and I finally got a good look at her.

She had pretty blue eyes, but they were sunken in, as if she had lost the will to live a long time ago, and her elegant face was framed by long, dark hair. I was suddenly shy and self-conscious of my shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and rather childish features. If she hadn't been so short, she could have passed for a beautiful teenager, rather than an eleven year old girl. At first, I thought she actually was a teenager, for her blue eyes were far more mature and deeper than I would expect someone my age to be.

"I- I don't know," I stammered, suddenly feeling childish. "I was with my friend, Jason, when that _thug_ got me." At the mention of Jason, I looked around wildly. What had the thug done with Jason?

"Your friend's in that other cell over there," she said, jerking her head to the left. I followed her jerk and saw the sleeping form that was Jason. Though our situation was dire, I couldn't help but utter a small laugh. He was sleeping and here I was worrying my head off about whether we would live or die. "He sleeps like a baby."

I grinned away from her, still looking at Jason, though it was probably hidden in the darkness. "Yeah, he does."

"Anyway," she began again, "I'm here because I'm a Pokemorph. That is, I can change into an Umbreon." I turned around so swiftly, my neck cracked. Holding my neck in my hand, and I scrambled away from her.

"You're- you're a…."

She glared at me with those piercing blue eyes, but her voice was expressionless. "Yes. I am a Pokemorph. _You_ know me as a monster." I shifted uncomfortably; her suspicions came too close to the truth. "But," she continued, "I'm not the only one here that is one."

I cast a fearful look at Jason and whispered, "You mean, Jason-"

"No you idiot!" she hissed with sudden venom. "I mean you! You, Alexis, can change into an Espeon. That's why you were put into a cage with me. We're polar opposites, don't you realize?" Glancing at my horror-stricken face, she added, "No, I suppose not. You weren't told of your powers were you?" The word _powers_ sent tremors through my body and I was suddenly brought back to the conversation the night I escaped. Whole new emotions flew through my mind, namely anger and confusion, but I pushed them away.

"I can't be a mon- I mean, Pokemorph!" I exclaimed. "Surely I would have gotten the... the powers by now, right?"

She casually dismissed my notion. I had the sudden feeling of being the stupid pupil while she was the impatient teacher. "No, not right. You have these powers, but they've been locked away from that ring that Steven gave you. They have a one day lasting effect after they are taken off the first time. I took mine off when I was seven. I've spent the most of four years learning how to control my powers. It's about time you learned yours."

"B-but," I stammered.

"B-but," she mocked me. "Make up your mind," she hissed. "Are you going to let me help you?"

I turned over the thought in my head. _To learn, or not to learn…_ "Fine." I had nothing to lose. When she was wrong- not if, when- I wouldn't be any different.

She gave me a satisfied smirk, and closed her eyes while I watched fearfully. A sudden bright light overwhelmed me and I was temporarily blinded. While I was left rubbing my eyes to make the multi-colored spots popping in my eyes go away, a soft tail trailed up my arm. Opening up my eyes, I jumped back as I saw an Umbreon standing where that other girl stood before. _It's true!_

Another white light, and as I rubbed my eyes, there she was, brushing her unkempt black bangs out of her eyes. "Ready?" she asked calmly, as if she hadn't done anything but show me that two plus two equaled four.

_What is she?_ "Um… sure."

She smiled swiftly and said, "Okay, close your eyes." I uncertainly closed them. "Now think of something that strikes deep emotion in you." I thought of the conversation, and the anger, guilt and regret I felt after leaving my family. The feelings melded into one and suddenly, a felt a rushing feeling in my limbs as they grew fur and shortened. My neck lengthened, and my ears suddenly became pointed, and huge tufts of fur grew from my cheeks. My spine shook suddenly and I felt my tail emerge and fork into two separate ones. _What's happening to me?_ I thought desperately as I opened my eyes to see things in an entirely new way.

For one thing, the room seemed to be much darker than it had when I was human. I supposed that this was because I was a Sun Pokemon. My dark amethyst eyes were more used to blinding light than dark rooms. And I could see glowing red and orange shapes that were the shapes of Jason and the other Pokemorph. _Great. I haven't gone through puberty and I've already gone through so many changes,_ I thought ruefully as I examined my paws, also a glowing red color. _Just great._

'Don't worry so much about it,' the Umbreon beside me said matter-of-factly, sitting down on her haunches and giving her paw a lick before swiping it over her ear. 'You'll get used to it.'

'I can understand you?' I asked her, half-hoping I couldn't and this was all just a dream.

'You can understand any Pokemon, but only while you're in this form. When you're human, you'll be the same as those other dolts.'

'You're nice,' I remarked dryly, before turning my gaze onto the warm curled up ball that was Jason. 'What about the others? Will they understand me?'

The Umbreon rolled her eyes. 'What part of only Pokemon will understand you don't you understand? In this form, _only Pokemon will be able to understand you!_'

'Oh,' I replied sheepishly. If I could have blushed, I would have. 'I knew that.' My sheepish expression became serious. 'Is there anything else I should know?' If I was going to be in this _form_ for my whole entire life, I may as well learn what I could do, even though I detested this form.

'Well,' she mumbled through the fur on her paw as she licked her paw once more, 'my name is Natalie. I thought you might need to know that.' Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and once again, I was wondering if I was like this to other people. 'For your powers, though, since we are polar opposites, I'm guessing your powers rise with the temperature, while mine rise with the drop of temperature.' Seeing my blank gaze, Natalie sighed. 'It means, idiot, that you're more powerful when it's warmer out, and I'm more powerful when it's colder.'

'Oh.'

'And another thing. The air currents. They help you.'

'Air currents?' I asked skeptically.

Natalie rolled her eyes. The motion was very infuriating, almost worthy of a Jason hair-flick. 'You know it as the instincts you have. Those are actually the air currents telling you what may happen next.'

My amethyst eyes widened. 'Really?'

'Yes, that's the only power you're allotted with that ring on your finger.'

_Great._ 'So how do I change back?' I was certainly eager to become my normal person.

'Close your eyes, think of happiness, or the sun, whatever makes you tingle inside, and you'll change.' I closed my eyes, and imagined myself taking on the Hoenn League Champion. A sudden bright light flashed before me and I was sudden crouching in the all too small cage in my human form. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Latios._

Another bright light flashed, and Natalie appeared in her human form. Glancing at her, I opened my mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted by Jason, who finally woke up.

"What- My _Arceus! _Where am I?!"

This time, Natalie and I both rolled our eyes at the same time, as if we were twins. At least Jason was still himself.

An ominous voice overcame the cheery atmosphere, though. "Enough small talk," it hissed in an all too unwelcome syrupy voice. "You two need to get to the Boss." The cage door opened and the voice shouted, "Get out now!" Natalie bristled angrily, and I saw the fire burning in her eyes.

"Ready to try out those powers of yours?" Natalie hissed between gritted teeth. I nodded fearfully, though I wasn't too sure that I could become my alternate form at will just yet. I closed my eyes tightly and thought about running away. A bright light flashed and just as I felt my neck lengthening, I heard a howl nearby. The loud noise startled me, and I opened my eyes. Almost immediately, the bright light went out.

The world was out of order now. I saw things in my normal vision, the dim light, yet at the same time, I saw the heat of Jason watching the battle between Natalie in her Umbreon form and the masked man. I knew that I was now a cross between human and Espeon. It frightened me, and I shrunk back to the shadows. Natalie cried, "Help me Alexis!" but shame kept me in the shadows.

_Think of something happy, think of something happy,_ I thought desperately. The familiar feeling becoming a normal human overwhelmed me and when I opened my eyes once more, the world was as it was normally. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the door of the warehouse shut. Another bright light flashed in the warehouse, and I was suddenly thrown up against the wall. "Why didn't you help me when I needed it?" I heard Natalie growl.

"I- I couldn't get there," I stammered, green eyes frightened. "I'm sorry." Natalie's grip loosened and I slid down the wall, several tears staining my cheeks.

"You should be," was her cold reply as she walked out of the warehouse, leaving me behind. My only teacher, gone.

"Alexis?" Jason's voice seemed far away, distant, and I ignored him as I curled up into a ball on the ground, my outward shell shattering into a million pieces, and cried silently, oblivious to Jason calling my name. I suddenly wished that I had never left home, so I didn't have to deal with the shame of disappointing Natalie. My honor had been shattered into a million pieces, and I didn't think it was possible to put them back together.


End file.
